


Why she and not me?

by Diana924



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Desperation, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Series, Prophecy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>  Cos’ha lei che io non ho? “ gli aveva chiesto Elia dopo il banchetto. La verità era che nemmeno Rhaegar lo sapeva con certezza </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why she and not me?

“ Cos’ha lei che io non ho? “ gli aveva chiesto Elia dopo il banchetto. La verità era che nemmeno Rhaegar lo sapeva con certezza.

Elia era bella, intelligente, fragile ma era la madre dei suoi figli ed era una Martell di Dorne, eppure gli era bastato scorgere Lyanna Stark per dimenticarsi di lei, per dimenticare il rispetto che le doveva come moglie, alleata e cugina.

Non le rispose, non mentre nella stanza che era stata messa a loro disposizione la servitù era ancora presente.

“ Non sei tu, sono io “ disse, la profezia parlava di tre teste e purtroppo Elia non poteva avere altri figli, sua madre era incinta ma non importava.

“ Non mentirmi Rhaegar, cos’ha lei che non ho? È più giovane? Più bella? Cosa? “ gli chiese Elia prima di distendersi sul letto e lui la raggiunse, era eccitante sentirsi desiderati in quella maniera, strano perché Elia solitamente non si comportava in quel modo, ma eccitante.

Elia solitamente era calma e rilassata, talvolta non gli sembrava nemmeno una dorniana se quello che si diceva di loro era vero, ma non quella notte. Quella notte lo aveva cercato con la forza della disperazione e della rabbia, baciandolo con passione e desiderio, strusciandosi su di lui come una gatta al sole.

Quasi aveva sussultato quando aveva sentito la sua mano afferrare la sua erezione e poi lei vi si era spinta contro, gemendo, un gemito di doloroso piacere. L’aveva abbracciata mentre si faceva strada verso di lei, baciandola e toccandole i seni, Elia era così bella, non come Lyanna Stark ma era bella, era così bella con i capelli neri abbandonati sul cuscino e la sua pelle scura che era così in contrasto con la sua pelle pallida.

“ Cos’ha lei che io non ho? “ gli chiese Elia ansimando prima di graffiargli la schiena e lui avrebbe voluto risponderle ma non aveva risposte adeguate da darle, e non voleva dargliele.

“ Perché lei? Perché proprio lei? “ gli chiese Elia prima di baciarlo, un bacio pieno di rabbia e di amore mentre lui dava altre spinte, era così vicino al culmine. Rispose al bacio mentre nella sua mente appariva all’improvviso l’immagine della giovane Lyanna Stark, ma Elia non l’avrebbe mai saputo.

“ Prima o poi mi risponderai Rhaegar Targaryen “ disse Elia poco prima di addormentarsi, ma lui non aveva una risposta da dare a sua moglie.


End file.
